


Codename:Felix

by frostythehitman



Category: RWBY, Red vs. Blue
Genre: Action/Adventure, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 05:47:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10780818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frostythehitman/pseuds/frostythehitman
Summary: Jaune arc gets kicked out of beacon and ends up in the world of halo/rvb and does the most logical thing... becomes a merc!





	1. Bootcamp

This is a story i put on my fanfic page and decided to post here  
Your welcome

Jaune Arc packed his bags quickly and effectively, he didn't even look up when his team walked in,  
“Why are you packing?” asked pyrrha  
“Because i'm leaving.” answered jaune  
“Why?” asked Ren  
Jaune sighed and stood up, “look guys if you think it's your fault, it's not the fact is after what happened with cardin it's better if I leave”  
Jaune picked up his bags and walked out calmly without looking back as if nothing was wrong, but something inside him had broken, as he stepped out into the sunlight a shadow covered his face, Jaune Arc grinned  
“Oh this is going to be fun.” he muttered.  
Pyrrha sobbed as she watched her best friend, partner and crush leave without even trying to say goodbye. She watched him get into a bullhead and she saw the ribbon of light that shot through the plane and destroyed it.  
Jaune woke up with a light in his eyes, he was laying in a cot with a man standing over him and shouting.  
“Wake up recruit you wanna be shocked, take a shower, change, make your bed and wait by your bed for further instructions, now go!” the man shouted, he was holding a cattle prod so Jaune decided to do what the man said. He grabbed the clothes set on the bed and ran for the showers. After a cold shower Jaune changed into a black T-shirt, olive green fatigues, black combat boots and a green belt with a black metal buckle, he checked the name on the tag, ‘Jaune Arc huh that's weird cuz i'm definitely in Remnant or Kansas for that matter any more.` he thought, he quickly made his bed as fast and best he could and stood at rigid attention by his bed. The Instructor looked around before speaking er shouting,  
“Recruits welcome to Reach you are here to be soldiers but all I see is a bunch of week momma's boys. Now you wanna be soldiers then run, line up and run!”  
The recruits lined up with the tallest up front, Jaune was somewhere in the middle next to a well built hispanic man.  
“Hey blondie you might want to dye your hair darker, when they cut it blonde will look stupid on you, trust me.” the man said  
“Thanks I'll consider it .” said Jaune “What's your name?”  
“Samuel Ortez, you?”  
“Jaune Arc.”  
“You got time to talk you got time to run so run!” one of the DIs shouted. Slowly the group started running, after a while they picked up the pace. After a few hours the whole group was panting except the drill instructors.  
“You call that running?” shouted one “common we still got two hours till breakfast.”  
No one dared complain, they just squared their shoulders and ran. After running they sat down to a cold tasteless meal then ran to an obstacle course.  
“Ok here's the deal you get through before lunch or else, good luck.” shouted the DI. Jaune slogged through mud, ducked under razor wire, avoided flash bangs and ran under live fire, finally he got through to the end. The DI didn't even look up when Jaune arrived he just motioned to a bottle of water, Jaune drank the salty, warm water not caring about the flavor, after a while Sam showed up. About thirty minutes later most of the recruits arrived. When everyone had arrived the DI stood up, “good job boys now double time to lunch.”  
After lunch the DI’s ran the recruits to the range where everyone was issued the same bullpup rifle.  
“This is the MA5D individual combat weapon system, it holds thirty-two 7.62 full metal jacket rounds in a breach loaded magazine .” a DI explained, he then showed them how to load, check, clean and fire the rifle. Jaune stood in front of his target aimed and fired, when he checked his score he found that he was actually a good marksman, he looked at sam who was cooly drilling each target in the center. The DI nodded at them “good shooting you two keep it up “good shooting you two, keep it up and you could become marksmen.”  
After shooting the DIs herded the tired recruits back to the barracks for dinner and rest. Jaune closed his eyes, this was going to be hard and fun. For the next six months Jaune trained the same routine with small variations.  
Finally after six months Jaune and the rest of the recruits were ready for the final exam. Jaune's team quickly took out the guards outside the building that held a package.  
“I don't like this, this is too easy.” said Sam  
“Neither do I, Jo-en-es go grab the package.” said Jaune  
The soldier rolled his eyes and muttered something about his name being Jones, when the soldier was almost to the package he got shot.  
“Shit! Sniper! everyone down!” Jaune yelled  
While the sniper held down the team Sam found his location.  
“He`s up there.” he shouted to Jaune.  
Jaune nodded, “I distract you take him down.”  
Jaune ran drawing the sniper's attention, then Sam sighted and fired. The sniper froze up as the Tactical Training Round hit him. One of the trainees ran out and grabbed the case.  
“Congratulations you have all passed, SArc and Ortez you are being assigned to Kilo-one six ODST squad as marksmen, Jo-en-es you are assigned to Project Freelancer the rest of you are shipping out to Harvest now.” the commander stated “good luck men.”  
Jaune and walked to a Pelican  
“So what do you think?” asked Jaune  
“Shits gonna get weird I can feel it. Said Sam

I don't know what bootcamp is like so don't judge


	2. Helljumper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> next chapter, enjoy

“So you're the newbies the higher ups sent to be our snipers.” an ODST said, Jaune nodded “well there's no way in hell you are watching my back.” he said  
Jaune smirked “then who's gonna watch it? Your mommy?”  
“Don't do this Jaune.” Sam warned  
Jaune continued “and a big baby like you, what are you even doing in special forces?”  
The man took a swing at Jaune who ducked it, grabbed his arm and brought his elbow down breaking it.  
“Officer on deck!” someone yelled, everyone snapped to attention,  
“At ease.” said the captain “gentlemen tomorrow at oh 4:00 you will drop into Emerald Cove City to set up a secure landing and evac. zone . any questions? Good. dismissed,”  
“Thats our cap?” asked Jaune  
“Yup.” said Sam  
“Hey newbies.” said one of the ODST’s “what's your names?”  
“I'm Jaune and that's Sam.” said Jaune  
“Well we don't like em so get new ones. The ODST said “I'm Joker the heavy, the psycho with the knife is Blade and his girlfriend is lexi she's the medic, the one you beat up is anderson he's not very bright but give him a gun and point him in the right direction and you're good and last and definitely least is our Staff Sergent Artie.”  
Jaune scratched his head “ok i'm gonna go with Felix and Sam is now Locus.”  
Sam er Locus shook his head “that is just stupid.” he muttered  
“I like em.” said Blade “now let's get some rest.”  
“Helljumper, Helljumper where ya been.” Artie shouted  
“Feet first into hell and back again.” everyone responded  
“Gear up everybody we got fifteen minutes till drop”  
Artie wore white armor with a green stripe through his red visor and carried an assault rifle, anderson wore standard grey with blue as his secondary and carried two SMGs, Jokers armor was purple with a white visor his weapon of choice being a HMG, Blades armor was all black he equipped a shotgun and his kukri knife, Lexi wore white with a red visor and a medic symbol on her shoulder she put a medic's backpack in her pod and grabbed a battle rifle. Felix looked in his locker, his armor was grey with orange as it's secondary, next to it was a DMR and a sticky detonator and a note,  
Thought you might like,  
Blade  
Felix equipped his stuff and checked on Locus, Locus’ armor was the same as felix’s but with green as the secondary, Locus smirked at Felix as he pulled out a SRS99C-S2 AM Sniper Rifle.  
“One minute until launch.” said the ship's AI “good luck boys.”  
When everyone was in their pods Blade began to chant, “If i die in a combat zone.” he shouted  
“Box me up and ship me home.” everyone replied  
“Pin my medals on my chest.” Joker roared  
“Tell my momma I did my best.” everyone answered  
“Gentlemen an ODST leads the way, Drop!” Blade yelled, then they fell. Felix felt weightless for a minute, then he felt the shudder of his pod, five minutes later and he was on the ground. He stepped onto the beach and watched the city burn.  
“Boys we lost Artie that puts me in charge. Blade said over the radio “ rendezvous at at the docks near my location good luck, Blade out.”  
Felix crept around the houses to the docks stopping to check for friendlies here and there. When he reached the docks all he saw were two hulking figures and Blade hiding from them. When the hunters turned away from him Blade lept out and slashed at the unarmored midsection of the one closest to him, Felix saw the other one aiming at Blade, raising his rifle Felix fired into it's back, the hunter fell over dead, by that time Blade had cut the other one to pieces. Slowly over the next hour the others showed up.  
“Ok here's the deal our mission was to clear out this sector so evac. and support ships can land. To do that we have to kill every last alien sonva bitch in the area, well split into two man teams , me and Lexi are clearing buildings, Felix and Locus get onto the roofs and take down any heavy troops or artillery placements, Anderson and Joker you clear the streets.got it?”  
Everyone nodded, Blade chuckled “good let's go.”  
The first few blocks were empty then the team ran into a pack of brutes, Felix and Locus strafed while Joker and anderson went straight in , Blade and Lexi ran into a building and took out some jackal snipers. “We've got twelve more buildings to go through before extraction.” said Blade.  
Suddenly something shimmered in front of Locus and an Elite appeared. The elite swung at Locus cutting an X in his helmet. Immediately Blade tackled the elite and tried to wrestle the blade from it's hand, the elite threw him off by Blade rolled and came back at it with his knife jumping on it and burying his knife in it's eye.  
Lexi ripped off Locus’ helmet revealing an X across his face  
“Looks like the blade was made of heated plasma so the wounds cauterized but it's gonna leave a nasty scar.” she said  
“I'm good, it hurts like hell but i'm good, let's go.” said Locus  
Blade nodded “stick to the mission” he said “good man.”


End file.
